Avatares
|allapp = }}Avatars were first introduced in as random icons, and they returned in as mono-color circles. They made a colored and shaped re-appearance in and a colored sticker appearance in , , , and . Avatars The avatars in did not represent any song unlike all the other games. The avatars on , , and have a wider selection and are in color. One can select an avatar that represents his favorite routines. The avatars in can also express emotions when pressing some buttons. They can smile, wink, blow a kiss, growl, laugh, stick out the tongue, and blow a bubble using bubblegum. The avatars in can do the same things. In the World Dance Floor however, they are unable to perform those actions, but are instead able to verbally express themselves depending on which button you press. Expressions range from "Lol!" to "Oh no!". They can also say things without you pressing any buttons, such as "Grrr" when you are overtaken by an opponent. In , the avatars are the same as the ones in . However, the avatars no longer blink nor express emotions (except on 7th-generation consoles). Also, the white outlines of most of the newly created avatars are thinner. In Just Dance 2017, the avatars are similar to and . Similar to Just Dance 2016, they can be unlocked after playing a song. Now they can make sounds and do some actions like spinning, zooming in quickly, and shake. The avatars in Just Dance 2018, similar to its predecessor Just Dance 2017, do the same actions and sound effects, however, now they have to be unlocked via the Gift Machine. JD1 Avatar1.png|Hockey Helmet Avatar JD1 Avatar2.png|Perfume Avatar Diamond.PNG|Diamond Avatar Crown.PNG|Crown Avatar AvataerCat.PNG|Cat Avatar Cap.PNG|Cap Avatar Cake.PNG|Cake Avatar Brokencassette.PNG|Broken Cassette Avatar AvatarBoy.PNG|Boy Avatar Board.PNG|Skateboard Avatar Babything.PNG|Pacifier Avatar 3dglasses.PNG|3D Glasses Avatar Helmet.PNG|Helmet Avatar Heel.PNG|High Heel Avatar Headphones.PNG|Headphones Avatar Hat.PNG|Hat Avatar Guitar.PNG|Guitar Avatar Glasses.PNG|Glasses Avatar AvatarGirl.PNG|Girl Avatar Flowers.PNG|Flowers Avatar Donut.PNG|Donut Avatar Dontknowtheenglishnameforit.PNG|Dumbell Avatar Shoe2.PNG|Sneaker Avatar Shoe.PNG|Shoe Avatar Rubberduck.PNG|Rubber Duck Avatar Rollerblades.PNG|Roller Blades Avatar Police.PNG|Police Hat Avatar Player.PNG|Boombox Avatar Phonefrom5thcentury.PNG|Cell Phone Avatar AvatarLips.PNG|Lips Avatar Icecream.PNG|Ice Cream Avatar Hotdog.PNG|Hot Dog Avatar Theheckisthis3.PNG|Cowboy Boot Avatar Theheckisthis2.PNG|Spikey Bracelets Avatar Theheckisthis.PNG|Purse Avatar Sweatbracelets.PNG|Bracelets Avatar Avatarsjddp.png Avatars Game Exclusives standard avatar 1.png|Default 1 Chr casuallady 03.png Chr casualsuitman 04.png Chr otaku 01.png Chr sexygirl 06.png JDCGrowlP1Ava.png|Growl P1 JDCBangBangBangP2Ava.png|Bang Bang Bang P2 Avatar (12).png|Bad Girl Main Series Cmon p2 avatar jdc.png|''C'mon'' (P2) Timber p2 avatar jdc.png|''Timber'' (P2) Chibi Avatars Game Exclusives standard chibi avatar 1.png|Default 1 (Normal) standard chibi avatar 3.png|Default 1 (Basketball Outfit) standard chibi avatar 4.png|Deafult 1 (Skate Outfit) standard chibi avatar 5.png|Default 1 (Motorbike Outfit) standard chibi avatar 6.png|Default 1 (Diver Outfit) standard chibi avatar 2.png|Default 2 standard chibi avatar 7.png|Default 3 standard chibi avatar 8.png|Default 4 standard chibi avatar 9.png|Default 5 Main Series Cmon p2 chibiavatar jdc.png|''C’mon'' (P2) cmon p2 chibiavatar jdc gold.png|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' (Panda Version) (Golden Outfit) Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014, as well as Just Dance 2015. *''Just Dance 4'' avatars were not in color. *The Just Dance 4 ''avatars had their own special noise. After ''Just Dance 2014 they all have the same noises. In Just Dance 2017, all avatars have their own noises based on what they look like. **For example: all avatars which look like dogs bark and all robotic avatars make robotic noises. *''Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and ''Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars, so it's about 10x more. *''Just Dance Wii U'' has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. *In Just Dance 2015 onwards, the avatars look like stickers. *In the beta version of Just Dance 2014, Somethin' Stupid ''P1, ''A-Punk P2, P3 from Night Boat To Cairo and Funky from Just Dance 4 ''were in the avatars' menu. *The most expensive item you can purchase with Mojo Coins is the Disco Ball Head Dancer's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014. It costs 500 Mojo Coins. *''Hot Stuff s avatar was going to look more similar to ''Just Dance 4's avatar. **This also happened with Sympathy For The Devil and'' Viva Las Vegas. *In Just Dance 2014'' only, you can also receive monthly exclusive avatars that come with month-unlockable Mashups. *In Just Dance 2014, you had to play the songs in the game to unlock their avatars in-game. ** In Just Dance 2015, you also had to do the same thing in order to unlock the corresponding avatars. However, unlike in Just Dance 2014 in which you can unlock more than one avatar if applicable, you can only unlock one avatar per track. Alternate dances also have their own unlockable avatar. ** Unlike the Chinese version, selected avatars on the previous games will be unlock based on Game Level (instead of Online Level, since there is no World Dance Floor existing to unlock the avatar) to be followed by current avatars of the song's choice. *In Just Dance 2015 and 2016, the Ubisoft game avatars have to be unlocked with Ubisoft Club. *''Just Dance 2016'' is the first game where background elements appear as avatars. For example, Gangnam Style s Horse, or Starships s Monster. **This is also the first time that avatars have names (shown when the avatar represents a CPU opponent on a Dance Quest). For example, Ievan Polkka's avatar is named Hatsune, and Want To Want Me's avatar is named Golden Boy. *The avatar of Get Lucky (P1) in Just Dance 2016 does not have a sticker appearance like all of the other avatars.https://youtu.be/z7Q84L27z2c?t=7m41s *On Just Dance Now, Feel This Moment's avatar will accidently be unlocked by levelling up Turn Up the Love to level 2. *On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, there is a glitch where an avatar that has the price of five or twenty Mojo Coins will have its price changed to fifty Mojo Coins. The glitch will continue on to the next avatar after the game has been reset after the said avatar has been purchased. *The avatars have their eyes and mouth separated in the files. *''Just Dance 2014'' had a much more HD version of avatars in the beta as you can see in the screenshot below. *In Just Dance 2017, the avatars emit a happy sound when the coach is selected and when the song starts. *In Just Dance 4, the avatar glitch sometimes: when they are glitched, they appear faraway from the user's feedback area.https://youtu.be/Ax-2jC96e-Q?list=WL&t=24 References Site Navigation de:Avatarees:Avatarespl:Awatarypt:Avatarspt-br:Avataresru:Аватарыtr:Avatars Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance 2017